Wolverine (Comics)/Bio
A long-lived mutant with the rage of a beast and the soul of a samurai, James "Logan" Howlett's past is filled with blood, war, and betrayal. Possessing an accelerated healing factor, enhanced senses, and bone claws that along with his skeleton have been fused with adamantium, Wolverine is the ultimate weapon. The man who would be known as the superhero named Wolverine was born as James Howlett Hudson in the mid 1880s in Alberta, Canada. After Logan's missions with Team X, a few heads turned with interest to Logan. During some point in his career as a special operative, Logan was kidnapped by agents of the Weapon X (or Plus) Program, a joint U.S./Canadian program. He was taken to a facility in the Canadian woods where he was examined by Professor Thorton, Dr. Abraham Cornelius, and Carol Hines. The Professor learned that Logan possessed a mutant healing factor and would be able to sustain the installation of Adamantium onto his bones, as the procedure would kill any other person. In this, they attempted to build the perfect living weapon. The procedure was performed, and Logan now had a skeleton completely laced with the hard metal. This included his claws, which were now razor sharp claws that could cut through anything. During his time with Weapon X, Logan was heavily sedated and controlled through a helmet, giving him false memories and turned him into sort of a puppet for the Program. He was even forced to kill an entire town, wanting to test if Logan would do any assignment. His abilities were put to the test. Eventually, Logan was able to resist the mind-control and broke free from the facility (with help from the Winter Soldier). Enraged and more beast then man, he killed nearly anyone who stood in his way. That was except for Professor Cornelius, Hines, and Malcolm Colcord. These persons would all spell more trouble for Logan while the years went by. Currently, in the modern times of comics, Wolverine "died" after being encased in an Adamantium, leaving him motionless for a long time. However, recently, his female clone, X-23, has taken over the mantle of Wolverine in the All New, All Different Marvel. Battle vs. Naruto Uzumaki (by Edwin Febo) Naruto goes into the Forest of Death after hearing strange attacks happening in these area's. Naruto remembers the last time he was here how he almost got eaten alive by a gaint snake, so Naruto keeps his guard up. Above Naruto Wolverine hid in the trees, looking at Naruto. Before he was chase by some Ninja's from another clan for no reason, Wolverine believes Naruto is one of those ninja's. Wolverine then jump out of the trees and took outs his claws ready to end Naruto life. Naruto saw the ambush and quickly avoided it by using smoke. Wolverine may not see Naruto but he can smell him and he knows Naruto is out of the smoke. When the smoke had gone out Naruto used his Shuriken and threw them at Wolverine. Wolverine blocked them with his arms and took them out of his skin which quickly healed. He then started swinging his claws at Naruto and was able to cut him. Naruto was cut in the arm pretty badly but was still able to use it. He then used Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu and in seconds hundreds of Naruto appeared all around Wolverine. Then the all jump at Wolverine and each used the Kunai Knife. Wolvrine was slicing each one in halfs and killing them quickly. The real Naruto then used Rasengan and came behind Wolverine and got him in the back of the head. Wolverine fell face first to the ground as the Rasengan hit his skull. Wolverine then got mad and went feral mode as he yelled at the top of his lungs. He was then killing the Clones rather quickly then before as he he jump from left to right killing each of them in half. Naruto couldn't believe he took a Rasengan to the back of the head and lived. He then used Wind Release Rasenshuriken which is more powerful then your average Rasengan. He then charge it up to max its power making sure it would kill Wolverine this time. He then ran in full speed and got Wolverine by his back. Wolverine fell down once again but had a hard time coming back up, for the force on that last move was almost as strong as Hulk's punch. He then got up and said That all you got bub. He said as he fought the real Naruto. Naruto dodge all of Wolverine's moves and found an opening by his neck. He then took out the Kunai Knife and stabbed Wolverine at the neck, only to see it break.Naruto was shocked as his weapon broke, by doing so Wolverine stabbed Naruto in his chest. He then tosed his body to the floor and left it there. Naruto seconds away from death felt a force that he remembered last time when Sasuke killed Naruto.Its was the Nine Tail Fox as it quickly healed Naruto wounds and came into play. Naruto was in 1 tail. Wolverine was a bit shock but didn't care, for this time he wasn't going to be careless for this time he was going for the head. Naruto used his Tailed Beast Chakra Arms annd grabbed Wolverine quickly before he could react to it. Naruto then tried to crush him, but Wolverine Adamantium wasn't that easy to crush. So Naruto slammed his body against and through each and every tree the forest had to offer. Wolverine then broke through and ran towards Naruto in rage. Naruto ran towards Wolverine so faster Wolverine miss his attack. Naruto then used Rasengan once again but at Wolverines heart, as he did that Wolverine stabbed Naruto in the shoulder. Naruto jump back and got into his 6 tail rather quickly. Wolverine was starting to wonder how to kill this kid?! Naruto now in 6 tails stood there waiting for Wolverine to attack him. Wolverine has fought long enough to know this demon was trying to bait him into a trap, so Wolverine decided to let the demon believe Wolverine was going with his plan. The 6 tail fox Naruto then raised his arms as he was breaking the ground and lifting up the rocks. He then threw them at Wolverine, Wolverine was dodging each one except one. That one slammed Wolverine against the floor, but it didn't hurt him only let some cuts here and there. The 6 tail fox then used its tailed beast ball on Wolverine which burned him into dust.... or so the 6 tailed believe. Naruto went to find the body, but shaw nothing more but few skin and bones. Believing Wolverine was dead Naruto turned his back to leave, only to have Wolverine stand up and cut off Naruto head quickly killing both Naruto and The Nine Tail Fox. Winner Wolverine Expert's Opinion While it was clear that Wolverine was easily more powerful than Naruto's normal form, his Nine-Tailed Fox demon that was stored inside his body still proved to be the biggest hurdle for the Mutant to overcome. Factors such as Experience, Brutality, Physicality and fighting skills all fell in Wolverine's favor, making him a far more trained and deadly opponet, and his Adamantium claws and Healing Factor more than made up for Naruto's more diverse set of tools and powers. To see original battle, votes, and weapons, click here. Rematch vs. Naruto Uzumaki (by Appelmonkey) TBW Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Rematch Reason The battle was rematched the original battle lacked in proper information on both warriors. Battle vs. Kenpachi Zaraki by (MrPacheco101 and Codgod13) No battle will be written. Winner: Wolverine Expert's Opinion While Kenpachi was a fearsome warrior with a love for combat, it was agreed that he simply did not have the experience or ability to stop Wolverine. His Adamantium skeleton protected him from any major damage from Kenpachi's assaults, while his Healing Factor could absorb most of that. It was also agreed that Wolverine's superior sense and training would allow him to turn the battle to his advantage no matter where it would go. To see the original weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Alex Mercer (by Tomahawk23) Manhattan, New York. Day 9 of infection. Over 49% of Manhattan population infected. My name, is Wolverine. I'm the best there is at what I do, but what I do, isn't very nice. James "Logan" "Wolverine" Howlett walked down the streets of Manhattan. Logan wore a leather jacket, a cowboy hat, and was caring a cylinder bag containing his costume. Logan wasn't very farmiliar with a virus like this. More so creatures like this. He had little to no experience dealing with zombie-like creatures. This would be a new experience for him. Logan had just been called in by General Peter Randall, the head of Blackwatch. A man determined to contain the outbreak at all costs. Logan had previously met Randall while he was working for Department H. Department H and Blackwatch were doing some Joint-Operation. Logan was headed towards a Blackwatch base to meet General Randall. The base had been destroyed just yesterday. 10 minutes later. Logan arrives at outpost. Logan entered the base. Not inside the building, but right outside it. He saw General Randall observing the area. The base was crawling with Blackwatch soldiers retrieving bodies. What was left of them at least. The site was filled with piles of rubble. It wasn't really much of a left over now. Now it was mostly rubble. Wolverine could see at least two downed helicopters, three destroyed tanks, and two destroyed APCs. He also saw what appeared to be robots. They were circular, and had green lights on them. All hovering about. A couple of them were on the ground, smashed and torn up. Like any military base most Blackwatch outposts are surrounded by a large wall. Inside the wall are several vehicles, boxes, and troops. There is also a large building where most of the people are. Helicopters often hover above them, or are in the area. Surrounding these bases are often a couple of tanks and APCs. Inside the wall there are also detectors, these detectors are specifically designed to detect Zeus. Logan approached Randall, "Looks like someone had a bad day" Logan said sardonically. "This is just the Zeus' latest attack on our bases. It happened about 4 hours ago. The fight was over in under 20 minutes. Hell it might not even be the latest. He could be attacking one of our bases right now. Or attacking us elsewhere." "Zeus?" Logan asked. "His name, is Alex Mercer. Codnamed Zeus. Mercer created the virus that caused this, and he let it loose on Manhattan. We've tried to kill him by every means possible. That's why we're turning to you, Logan. You're the best there is at what you do- and dealing with threats like Zeus is in your job description. "I want you to find and kill Mercer." A grin lit up on Logan's face "Sounds like fun...." "Here's a file on him." Logan looked up as he heard the powerful rotors of a Black Hawk Helicopter. The helicopter descended to the ground. Randall looked over at Logan "Get aboard the chopper. It's going to take you to Red Crown Command, our main base of operations. You'll be staying there until the job is done. The Next Day My name is Alex Mercer. I'm the reason for this. They call me a monster. A murderer. A terrorist. I am all these things. '' ''Not so long ago, I worked at a company called Gentek. An elite government agency, Biological Warfare Command or Blackwatch tasked Gentek to create a virus that would be codenamed Blacklight. I was the head of the team of scientists tasked with creating it. Unforutnately, me and my team were kept in the dark about its true purpose. The virus was going to be used a horrific biological weapon. Congress began investigating Gentek. I became curios, and with my sister who is an investigative reporter began investigating Gentek. I found out the terrible truth about the virus. Blackwatch began eliminating us. Blackwatch soldiers cornered me at Penn Station. In my frustration and anger I threw the sample on the floor unleashing the virus. I was shot to death by Blackwatch soldiers. 'I woke up in the morgue with no memory of my past. '' ''Now I hunt. I kill. I consume. I become. A'm gonna find out who did this to me. And A'm gonna make em' pay. TBF Expert's Opinion TBA To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Demitri Maximoff (by MrPacheco101) No battle will be written Expert's Opinion Ultimately, Demitri took the infamous Wolverine down. Logan's healing factor was an immense obstacle to overcome, and his deadly tactical skills allowed the mutant capable of adapting as the fight carried out. But Demitri simply brought more to the table against Logan. He was stronger, he's got a variety of fire and vampire-like attacks, and he could easily Logan's claws. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Batman (Comics) (by Hipper) Batman is seen walking around Gotham until he sees Wolverine kill the Joker. "Hold it, clawed man. You cannot just kill a human being without reason." "But he was insane, bub." "That's not an excuse." "I guess I'm gonna have to kill you next." Batman throws a Batarang at Wolverine, but Wolverine dodges and reveals his claws. He then runs at Batman and slashes Bruce. Batman is knocked back and is hurt very badly. Batman then throws an Explosive Batarang at Wolverine, knocking Logan back. Batman then kicks Wolverine in the face, and uppercuts him away. Wolverine then runs at Batman, but Batman uses Smoke Screen to sneak away. Wolverine is sniffing for Batman and starts climbing a building. He sees Batman ready for him, and kicks Wolverine back. Wolverine then leaps on Batman and starts scraping him with his claws. Batman throws Wolverine back and uses a grappling gun to pull down a water tank, knocking Wolverine off the building. Batman hops down and looks for Wolverine. Wolverine, very mad, leaps out of a trash can and onto Batman's back. He starts rapidly stabbing Batman, injuring Batman severely. Batman then uses a Grappling Gun to try and get away, but Wolverine cuts off Batman's arms, which blood starts coming out. "Lights out, bub." Wolverine then stabs Batman with both of his claws, brutally murdering the Bat. As Batman's body is lied dead, Wolverine walks away, while Robin, Alfred, Batgirl and Nightwing cry at Batman's funeral. Winner : Wolverine Expert's Opinion While Batman was smarter than Wolvie, Logan easily had this battle. His claws, healing factor and speed easily outclassed Batman in every way. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios